masseffectfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Legion
'Organici se nás bojí. Přejeme si porozumět, ne podněcovat' Legion je jméno, které vybrala EDI pro jednu gethskou "mobilní platformu" složenou z 1,183 gethských programů. Legion pátral po veliteli Shepardovi od konce Bitvy o Citadelu. Legiona dabuje D.C. Douglas. __TOC__ Používané zbraně *Útočné pušky *Odstřelovací pušky Schopnosti Rekrutování Legion je platforma schopná působit mimo Perseův závoj a přímo jednat s organiky. Z toho důvodu obsahuje 1,183 gethských programů. Legion ukazuje své pocity pomocí klapek na hlavě. Smršťují se, aby dal najevo zájem nebo překvapení a svrašťují se v případě přemýšlení. Legion pátral po veliteli Shepardovi a navštívil Eden Prime, Therum, Feros, Noverii, Virmire, Ilos a tucet dalších nezmapovaných světů. Nakonec nalezl Místo havárie Normandie na planetě Alchera. Tam už Sheparda nenalezl, ale zato našel část Shepardovo zbroje N7 a pomocí ní si opravil poškození, které utrpěl od aliančního vojáka na Eden Prime. Jestilliže se ho později Shepard zeptá, proč použil právě jeho zbroj, Legion začne být vyhýbavý a nejprve řekne "There was a hole" (Měli jsme trhlinu) a pak prohlásí "No data available" (Data nejsou k dispozici). Legion je Shepardem nalezen na Vraku Smrťáka, kde plnil jakýsi neznámý úkol. Nenápadně pomáhal na misi Shepardovi (pokud se přesná sniperská práce dá označit ze nenápadnou), a nakonec byl potkán Shepardem u lodního jádra, kde odblokoval bariéry do místnosti těsně předtím, než byl zneškodněn přetvořencem. Poté, co Shepard zničil jádro Smrťáka, i přes námitky ostatních vzal Legiona s sebou a zachránil jej. Na Normandy se pak Shepard rozhodl, co s ním udělá. Buď jej mohl prodat Cerberu na výzkum s tím, že neaktivní gethové se shánějí těžce, anebo se jej Shepard mohl pokusit aktivovat. Při první možnosti Shepard dostane 50 000 kreditů a e-mail od Záhadného, v druhém případě si jej nechá a má v týmu posledního člena - odstřelovače. Jméno Velmi přetřásaná věc na Legionovi je jeho jméno. Když jej Shepard vezme na Normandy a aktivuje, zeptá se jej nakonec i na jméno. Legion ovšem na podobnou věc není připraven a jednoduše řekne "My jsme gethové". Když se Shepard zeptá , jestli tato jednotka má jméno, tvrdí "My jsme všichni gethové". Nakonec se však objeví EDI, která navrhne jméno "Legion", jako odkaz na pasáž z Bible (viz níže). Alespoň tak je to v angličtině. Jak je to v češtině? Záleží na přesném překladu, ale podstata je následující: V Novém zákoně, v evangeliu sv. Marka je kapitola, kde Ježíš potká muže, kterého posedli démoni (nebo přesněji nečistý duch). Ten prosí Ježíše o vyřešení. Ježíš se zeptá na jméno (opět viz níže) a pak dovolí duchovi, aby si místo muže vybral jako oběť stádo prasat. A zde přichází ten přetřásaný verš. Zde jsou dva možné překlady: 1. Marek, 5:9 - "A zeptal se ho: 'Jaké je tvé jméno?' Odpověděl: 'Mé jméno je "Legie", poněvadž je nás mnoho.' " (překlad Gideonců, 1985) 2. Marek, 5:9 - "I otázal se ho: Jakť říkají? A on odpovídaje, řekl: Množství jméno mé jest, nebo jest nás mnoho." (Bible Svatá, 2004) Je vidět, že toto jméno je převzaté z angličtiny (pozn.: ve všech anglických verzích Bible je vždy slovo "Legion", narozdíl od českých vydání). Pro srovnání je zde ještě pasáž z anglické Bible: Marc 5:9 - Then Jesus asked him, "What is your name?" "My name is Legion," he replied, "for we are many." Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Mass Effect 3 Kategorie:Tech Kategorie:Squad Members en:Legion de:Legion fr:Légion es:Legión ru:Легион pl:Legion uk:Легіон